Chocolate Orange Fluff Chronicles P2
by Karasea
Summary: A heat wave in Domino and A secretive other half lead to a reminicing Bakura. Second part of FC series. Fluff and several other genres, Bakura-Ryou


Fluff Chronicals 2  
  
Dislaimer: Yu-gi-oh is not mine yet but soon shall be.  
  
Notes: Second part of the Fluff Chronicals, but not the  
last by a long shot, this one is going to be  
a Bakura/Ryou ficcy! Never done this before  
should be fun! ONE SHOT!  
Please, even if it is just to say you read my  
story, please review.  
  
***********************************  
  
Chocolate Orange  
  
**********************************  
  
The light from the dawn sun filtered clearly through the curtains and directly onto the pale face of the occupant of the bed.  
  
Turning over and burying his head under the pillows, said occupant tried to get back to the comfy-cosy position he had just been in, it was proved futile, however, when he fell straight off the edge of the bed and onto the soft, woolly carpet.  
  
Beds. The boy decided, Do NOT like me.  
  
Groaning, the boy untangled himself from within the covers and blinked blearily around the room with his large brown eyes. yawning, Ryou pulled on some jeans jeans and a black shirt before stumbling out of the room and to the stairs.  
  
Halfway down the stairs, the carpet seemed to decide that it ALSO didn't like Ryou.  
  
That was the day that Ryou Bakura learned how to fly... the problem came when it came to landing.  
  
"Ouch!" He yelped loudly, obviously attracting the attention of the the other occupant of the house, for a second later he found himself being propped up against wall to the right of the stairs, staring directly into narrow brown eyes.  
  
"You okay, Ryou?" Bakura asked softly, he knew that Ryou sometimes had his moments of clumsiness, everybody did, (that was one of the reasons that the others knew that Bakura didn't beat his other, not that he ever would)but this was definatly not normal.  
  
"F-fine." Ryou murmered in reply, smiling at his yami, who looked slightly relieved, "I'm just not used to this heat!"  
  
Last week, just after school broke up for summer break, it had been announced that a heat wave was going to strike Domino city, and that citizens should exercise extreme caution when going out for long periods of time.  
  
There was now a hose-ban, and forty-five people were in hospital because of the sweltering heat, and the Hikari's of three certain egyptian Yami's were doing no better than any other people, nto being used to the tempretures that places were reaching.  
  
"And my bed decided it hates me." He added as an afterthought.  
  
--------------  
  
Several hours later found Yami Bakura sprawled lazily across the couch, basking in the patch of shade that he managed to find, even he, a former Tomb Robber, had to admit that things really warming up around the place.  
  
SLAM!  
  
//Ryou?// He called through the mind link.  
  
/Ummm../ Yes, Ryou was definatly up to something.  
  
//What the hell are you up to, Hikari??// spotting a small white blur as Ryou sped past the door and up the stairs. Grinning, he decided to follow.  
  
Running swiftly, he managed to pounce on the smaller boy just as he finished swallowing something.  
  
Smirking evilly, the Yami leaned closer to the flushed boy, who was nervously hiding something behind his back, "I'll ask you again, Ryou, what the hell are you up to!?"  
  
He blinking bemusedly, he noticed a trace of something brown and probably sticky on the youth's bottom lip.  
  
"Whats that, Ryou?"  
  
The Hikari didn't answer, just squeaked and shook his head, wriggling desperatly as Bakura tightened his grip on his body, firmly holding him in place.  
  
Keeping eye contact with the frantic mortal, Bakura lent down and licked at the offending smudge.  
  
It was chocolate... but...  
  
He raised an eyebrow at his young counter part, demanding the answer to his silent querie.  
  
"Umm, it's a Terries Chocolate Orange Segment..." Ryou trailed off uncertainly, peering up at the immortal pinning him, who seemed to be deliberating his answer.  
  
"I though you didn't like chocolate, Ryou, except those Cadbury Creme Egg things." Bakura sat back slightly, still not releasing the boy from his grip.  
  
"I know." The boy blushed, "I hate chocolate, but I love Cadbury Creme eggs!"  
  
"But?"  
  
"These are Ra-damned addictive, though!"  
  
Bakura couldn't help but stare at the oh so innocent seventeen year old boy beneath him. Ryou had just cursed! Maybe he was getting somewhere with the boy, after all.  
  
Bakura smirked again and released his wrists, neither of them noticing how hot it was getting. "Got any more?"  
  
Ryou nodded once, a light smile settling upon his soft features now that he had the use of his wrists, and from behind his back, produced a box full of the yummy candy treats.  
  
Grinning fiendishly, Bakura snatched one of the half cirlces and nibbled on it... until Ryou decided that that wasn't very nice and stole it right back.  
  
******  
  
They played like that for about two hours and only stopped when Bakura noticed that the sun was far too high for his liking, they were still on the roof. Not to mention his Hikari was looking flushed and unsteady.  
  
Things had changed for them after Battle city, much like it had for the rest of 'the gang', he and the Pharaoh got along relativly well. lil' Pharaoh -as Marik had dubbed him, the name stuck- shared a small evil streak with Ryou, the two were always plotting something. He even got along with the rest of their mortal friends.  
  
But he had also changed too. Yeah, he was still the often-sarcastic-tomb- robber-we-all-know-and-love, but he also proved he had a softer side.  
  
Against his will, Bakura closed his eyes.  
  
***flashback******************  
  
His Hikari had been surrounded by bullies and there was nothing the mortal could have done to defend himself except to try and run, but that turned impossible once the beating started.  
  
After about five minutes of listening to Ryou's cries and screams, the Tomb Robber decided that enough was enough.  
  
It didn't take him long to despatch of the pathetic cowards, after all, Bakura mused to himself with a smirk, it's not everyday a spirit pops up and sets a Man Eater bug on you.  
  
A pitiful moan brought his attention back to the problem at hand.  
  
Sighing in irratation, Bakura knelt next to his hosts limp form, lying face down in the dirt after being thrown in the tree behind him by the ringleader of his antagonists.  
  
Unexpectadly, he felt a strange pull at his chest as he pulled the boy so that he could take a look at his injuries.  
  
The boy had bruises all along his arms and large gashes in several places, his should looked like it had been badly dislocated and he had been bleeding heavily from a cut just under his hair line and another, thicker one, in a long curvefrom the bottom of his right eye to halfway down his cheek. In all aspects, his Hikari was a mess.  
  
"Dolt! You foolish little baka mortal! You should have known better!" He scolded, picking up the teen in his arms, but his heart wasn't really in it. Actually, he had found himself pitying the younger version of himself. Ryou had done nothing to deserve this kind of treatment.  
  
Ryou had finally awaken when he had just settled the boy on his bed to clean him up.  
  
Coughing weakly, he managed to meet his Yami's gaze, "I-i'm sorry, Yami... I didn't mean to get into trouble."  
  
Bakura just gave a cool 'tch' under his breath before forcing the boy back down and starting to work on his arms and chest, cleaning up the blood and bandaging the gashes.  
  
After he had finished with all the cuts and bruises, he turned his attention to the boy's shoulder, mildly suprised that the boy managed to supress himself from whimpering when he moved it around.  
  
Biting his lip slightly, Bakura glanced at his Hikari's pain-filled eyes, before moving himself so that Ryou was leaning against his chest, laying weakly in his lap.  
  
That strange feeling filled him again, and instead of fighting it, Bakura gave into it, allowing himself to feel something instead of his usually hate and anger.  
  
whispering a quiet apology, Bakura snapped the joint into place without hesitation, he did however, wince a little at the scream that tore from the boys throat at the action.  
  
"Yami?"  
  
His eyes snapped over to where the boy was curled up under the soft blanket, "What?"  
  
The boy smiled softly, "Thankyou."  
  
Bakura found himself smiling back, ruffling the boys hair, "Welcome."  
  
*********end flshback**********  
  
Bakura was statled out of his unwilling doze by the sound of something heavy hitting the ground.  
  
Only one other person was here besides me... OH RA... "Ryou!"  
  
Quickly, he jumped to his feet and ran to the child, pulling him up so that he was balanced on Bakura's knees.  
  
Sucking in his breath, the Tomb Robber quickly got the younger boy into the now shaded bedroom and lay he on the bed. Moving fast, he ran into the bathroom and wet a small towel with Ice cold water, hoping to bring Ryou's temprature down before anything worse happened.  
  
He pressed the rag down on the boy's forehead, mopping up the glimmering sheen of sweat that ran down his cheeks.  
  
How could I have been so stupid?! Bakura yelled at himself, He's too pale to last that long in the sun.  
  
"C'mon, Hikari..." Bakura urged, his silent prayers were obviously answered when Ryou's eyes flickered open, before closing again tiredly.  
  
Sighing with relief, Bakura pulled Ryou onto his lap, absentmindly alternating between stroking the faint scar on Hikari's cheek and keeping the boy cool.  
  
That scar marked a turning point for Bakura, that was the night that he finally allowed himself to care about somebody and drop his masks that he had worked so hard to build.  
  
When he first realized that it was going to scar, the first thing he remembered was his own scar, gained back in Egypt. He had told Ryou as much, and the first thing the child had done was... glomp him... several times... he still had nightmares... Ryou still had pictures.  
  
**********end*****  
  
Notes: wow, I don't know where half of that even came from.  
  
So.. please read and review... I'll give you cookies if you do.  
  
The next story will be a Malik/Marik or Yugi/Yami, all these fanfictions will be linked, and other characters may appear in the later ones as well as the COUPLE! 


End file.
